The Daring Trap
by SchiBri
Summary: When Grand Moff Tarkin took control of the Death Star he unleashed a wave of death and suffering culminating in the destruction of the planet Alderaan.  But is this swath of destruction what the Emperor had in mind when he built the battle station?


**The Daring Trap**

**Part of the Chronicles of _Dark Side of the Force: The True Story of the Galactic Empire_  
**

It was the most daringly audacious plan Audrey had ever heard, but he wasn't sure it was worth the risk. "You realize that you could be starting a civil war that will tear the Empire apart?"

The Emperor's face looked haggard, as though he had been struggling with this very point for hours. Through the transparent viewport in front of them a wave of maintenance tugs danced through the vastness of space, pulling and releasing loads for the workday ahead.

"Audrey, that is precisely what I am trying to avoid. But the battle is coming one way or another and this is the best way I can ensure that it is as quick and one-sided as possible."

But Audrey still wasn't convinced. "You're sure Tarkin will take the bait?"

The Emperor inhaled deeply. "Tarkin's been cautious so far, but he's an opportunist at heart. If he thinks his advantage is big enough he'll push for a coup."

That had been Audrey's read on the man, too. In the few instances they had met, Tarkin struck Audrey as the kind of man who had no concept of subtlety; his notion of cracking an egg was to slice a lightsaber through it. He was a most egregious politician who nevertheless fancied himself a shrewd devil, making his true intentions all the more obvious. Any man who spoke candidly with him could tell that Tarkin had his sights set on one thing and that was the Imperial throne.

Anyone who thought that Tarkin was close with or felt any sense of gratitude towards the Emperor clearly had no sense of history. The original deal struck between Palpatine and Tarkin had been made more than eighteen years ago, just as the Clone Wars was drawing to an end. At the time, Wilhuff Tarkin was a ruthless governor who ruled with an iron fist over Eriadu, a key military staging planet in the Core. His resolute leadership during the Clone Wars had earned him a reputation among many of the officers of the Fleet even as it alienated his people.

By the close of the Clone Wars, it had become clear to most of the galaxy that a change in government was needed. It was felt by most that, isolated on the capital planet of Coruscant, the Republic's governing body, the Galactic Senate, had become too vast, too bureaucratic, and too corrupt. And the Clone Wars had demonstrated that the Senate was no longer even capable of keeping the peace. While Palpatine, as High Chancellor and leader of the Senate, held enormous public support and confidence, there was a minority opinion shared by many high-ranking Fleet officers, that the whole Senate, Palpatine included, should be dissolved to make way for a leaner, more effective government that wasn't part of the Coruscant-culture. Among this minority, Wilhuff Tarkin was a popular choice.

When Palpatine made his decision to seize power, he knew that this minority would play a crucial role in his fate. The strength and unity of the Fleet was the key to preserving order as the change in government was instituted. If control over the Fleet wasn't seized absolutely, if even one ship launched under rebel command, it could start a chain reaction that would dissolve the galaxy into a civil war from which it might never recover. He needed the _whole _fleet and only by bringing Tarkin's constituency into his camp, could Palpatine make his claim as Emperor irresistible and absolute.

Tarkin was no fool. While he knew that he had a great deal of support in the military, he couldn't count on more than a fraction of them to back him in a play for power. And while his heavy-handed nature may have endeared him to the strict disciplinarians in the Fleet, the civilian population wasn't nearly so fond of him. The charter of the Republic had made governors subject to judicial review by the Senate and for years Tarkin's career had been blackened by constant calls for impeachment from various human rights organizations claiming war crimes against him on Eriadu. Tarkin knew that to make a bid for power then would be political suicide, so he had no choice but to accept Palpatine's proposal and bide his time, building a power base in the Emperor's New Order.

Now, almost two decades later, it was finally coming to a head. Tarkin had demonstrated tremendous patience, quietly solidifying his power base in the military but the Emperor had put into place a plan that would once and for all rid him of Wilhuff Tarkin. It was a game of chess that had played itself out for eighteen years but now, thanks to this new and daring plan, the Emperor was only a few moves away from checkmate.

Everything hinged around the Death Star.

The Death Star was a mobile battle-station the size of a small moon. Packed with hundreds of thousands of troops and bristling with weapons including a planet-destroying laser, it was the ultimate power in the galaxy. For the last eighteen years the Emperor had been careful to never give any hint that he was aware of Tarkin's plotting, so when it came time to appoint someone to command the Death Star, Tarkin, the obvious choice, never caught an inkling that such an appointment might be a trap. But while the Death Star may have been supported by Tarkin, it had been built under the close supervision of Palpatine and his agents. And while Tarkin was certainly aware of the Death Star's capabilities, he was not aware of some of the station's hidden systems. It was the nature of these systems and their deception that the Emperor was now describing to Audrey.

"Tarkin has no understanding of subtlety," explained the Emperor. The lighting was dim enough in their private cabin that the drive trails from the tugs each provided a slight illumination, casting faint shadows that floated like banshees about the room. "He thinks in terms of Star Destroyers and Death Stars, not agents and hidden computer programs. He thinks that if he can marshal a great enough military force, I will have no choice but to submit to him."

As though to make his point, the ship they were on began to change course until the whispering ballet of the tugs was replaced by the hard, cold steel of the completed Death Star.

"And if he's right?" Audrey asked. He felt intimidated by the Death Star. It was an awfully powerful weapon to put into the hands of an enemy.

"There's more to the Empire than the Fleet, Audrey," came the grave reply.

"Of course I understand that, Your Majesty, but without the Fleet to maintain order, what will happen to the Empire?" Sadness crept into Audrey's voice as he raised his concern. The more he thought about it, the greater the threat seemed to the Empire he cared for so deeply. "If Tarkin does attempt a coup d'état, you can be sure that he will do so with at least a portion of the fleet. What happens when our mighty Fleet is forced to defend against itself?"

Starlight, reflecting off the surface of the massive battle station, filled their cabin with additional ambient light. The Emperor placed his right hand upon Audrey's left shoulder as though to console him as both men continued to stare out the viewport at the monstrosity upon which the Emperor was pinning his hopes. The Emperor owed Audrey no explanation. He was the Emperor and his will would be carried out one way or another. But by offering an alternate point of view, or questioning some assumption the Emperor had made, Audrey had proven himself time and again to be worthy of such a dialogue. And although the Emperor knew that Audrey would unquestioningly carry out any order from his Emperor, he felt much more confident if he was able to convince Audrey.

"I hope it will never come to that Audrey. That's why we need the Death Star," said the Emperor, removing his hand from Audrey's shoulder and using it to gesture at the small moon before them. "If Tarkin believes he is in complete control of it, then he won't need to try to use his influence to subvert portions of the Fleet. He will think that he can demand anything he wants so long as he has the power to destroy worlds at a whim."

Audrey could see the value in that. Tarkin's influence was scattered across the Fleet; if he made his play for power using them, the ships could disperse throughout the galaxy making tracking them down a nightmare. If he were confined to a single vessel, even one as large as the Death Star, they could at least keep him and his defection contained.

"So you had the Death Star constructed just so you could confine Tarkin's mutiny to a single vessel?" Audrey had wondered for years, since he first found out about it, why the Emperor would elect to construct something so massively wasteful. The small pockets of resistance to the New Order were scattered about the Mid- and Outer Rim territories. They needed smaller, faster ships to deal with that menace, not a single massive battle station.

"Of course that's not why I had it built. Do you think I'm mad? Do you know how much money and steel went into building this thing? No, this station was built for another reason entirely, but it will suit our needs here quite well."

This wasn't the first time that the Emperor had spoken of "other purposes" or coyly alluded to some far off threat in the future. It frustrated Audrey that something so critical as to warrant the construction of a Death Star would be kept so secretive. But he was the Emperor, and it was his prerogative to keep whatever secrets he wished. Still it disappointed him that even after all these years, he hadn't earned the Emperor's trust in this matter.

The Emperor must have noticed his disappointment. "Don't be discouraged Audrey, someday you will be ready for the responsibility of that particular truth, but not today. Today such knowledge would do nothing but distract you from the work that must be done here and now. Someday you will be ready to leave and join the select few others I have sent out to ward away the far-off threat, but today I need you to aid me in resolving the current threat: Grand Moff Tarkin. Will you do that for me Audrey?"

Audrey turned to face his longtime friend and master, their eyes meeting in agreement. There would be no more discussion of the distant future, what they would focus on was here and now. "I will, Your Majesty."

The Emperor again clapped his hand upon Audrey's shoulder. "Good, my boy. Now where was I?"

"You were explaining how you can disable control of the Death Star remotely."

"Ah yes. There are forty-eight key computer banks that control the primary power systems for the station. If even half of these go down, the station will be crippled, take them all out, and the station becomes no different from any other moon in the galaxy. No lasers, no engines, no escape."

"And you're sure you can shut them down remotely?"

"Absolutely."

"You've tried it?"

"No, but it will work just the same. The coding is already in all of the computer banks."

"And if Tarkin or one of his people find it?"

"They won't."

"But if they do? Or if he finds some way to bypass it?"

"Audrey, you don't understand, they won't. We're not talking about a technician coming across some piece of code and eliminating or bypassing it in the system. These commands are hard wired into the computer banks and those banks are absolutely secure from someone like Tarkin because their utterly and completely open."

Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I've been trying to explain to you Audrey. Tarkin doesn't understand subtlety. The worst thing I could do is place some sort of security barrier between him and those computer banks. If those rooms were sealed by foot-thick walls it would draw attention. For this to work, Tarkin has to think that the Death Star is completely under his command."

The Emperor took a breath. He had clearly rehearsed this line of reasoning in his head many times before. "Tarkin only thinks in very limited terms. It will be his undoing. As far as he is concerned, if the troops and officers on the Death Star are loyal to him, he is certain he can control everyone else through them. I have let Tarkin hand-pick the Stormtrooper battalions on the Death Star, but do you think he has any idea who the technicians and maintenance people are?"

"No," Audrey replied, suddenly grasping the depths of the Emperor's plan. If the Emperor were to control the whole power structure of the Death Star remotely, then all of Tarkin's forces will be for naught. The stations primary weapon won't be able to fire, troops would be unable to move, even fighters won't be able to be launch. All that might, all the strength that Tarkin would be counting on to make him irresistible would crumble in his hands.

"How will you control it?" asked Audrey, now focusing on the technical aspects of the plan rather than its merit.

"Are you familiar with a hyperwave relay?"

It was clear that Audrey was not.

"There have been several set in each of the main computer banks and when a signal is activated, each will complete a circuit, paralyzing the station's power grids."

"So you are in communication with these relays now?"

"Not quite Audrey, the relays are one-way. If they sent out any signals, the likelihood of detecting one of more of them would be much higher. They are lying dormant until I send the signal."

"But what if Tarkin decides to use the weapon without your knowledge?"

"Think Audrey, we know that Tarkin is aiming at the Imperial throne. There's really only one world that he could target."

Audrey thought for a moment. "You don't mean…Coruscant?"

"Of course Coruscant. The man wants to rule the galaxy and Coruscant has been the seat of the galactic government for thousands of years. When he makes his move, it will be at Coruscant."

"But how can he destroy the seat of power if he wants to claim power?"

"Think Audrey, he doesn't have to destroy it. He only has to show up in orbit around Coruscant and force my hand."

"But how can he threaten to destroy the planet and hope to maintain support for himself. People would be furious, disgusted with him."

"No doubt he will first broadcast that he has discovered terrible secrets about myself and my rule. He will say that he has come to confront me for my crimes and he urges all loyal citizens of the Empire to find refuge elsewhere until matters can be sorted out. In the mean time he will declare himself in direct control of all Imperial forces in and around Coruscant."

"But won't you be able to countermand those orders? You are the Emperor."

"Of course I'll be able to countermand those orders, on the planet at least. But there's not much in the way of actual defenses on the planet. Coruscant's defense has always rested upon the sector fleet, and communication with them can easily be blocked out by the powerful radio jammers I made sure were a part of the design schematics for the Death Star. No, the sector fleet will be forced into inaction, especially because the Admiral of the sector fleet is one of Tarkin's biggest supporters."

Audrey was beginning to see how carefully the Emperor had orchestrated events, making sure that Grand Moff Tarkin would feel absolutely certain of success right up until the moment the floor dropped out from under him.

"But even with Coruscant and the sector fleet neutralized, you will _still _be the Emperor. How in the world will he be able to justify his actions?"

"How did I justify my creation of the Empire? With the capital and myself neutralized, Tarkin will be effectively in control of the Empire already. Once that happens, it will be very easy for him to solidify his support amongst the Fleet, and with control over that, it will be business as usual across the galaxy, just with a different leader. Sure there may be some riots, but with the power of the Fleet at his disposal those can be stamped down rather easily. And you can be sure that with a man like Tarkin, those riots will be put down in a most brutal and public manner. It won't be long before fear of reprisals from the Fleet pacifies any resistance to his rule."

"Then you're so sure the Fleet is already on his side?"

"It isn't about sides, Audrey. The one thing we engrain into our officers from day one is chain of command. They follow their superiors, who follow their superiors et cetera. It is only the highest ranking admirals and generals that have any freedom of movement. By isolating me from the chain of command, Tarkin simply ensures that there is no one to supersede his commands and if I know Tarkin, he knows exactly which admirals and generals he will need to dispose of and he will already have plans in place to deal with them."

"You're so sure that you know _exactly_ what he'll do?"

"I have studied him for many years Audrey. I know what is in his heart. He has been waiting for eighteen years to make his move. He will see events lining up neatly to his favor and he will believe with all of his heart that he deserves this. He will believe that all of his patience has finally paid off and the Empire that he has so long dreamed of leading will be his."

"And what of Lord Vader?"

That question seemed to catch the Emperor off guard. "I am unsure about Lord Vader. He has grown more…distant over the past years. I had expected his anger over the fate of his wife and their unborn children to fade over time. But it hasn't. If anything his mood has grown darker and I have begun to feel as though he may no longer be suited for command. He is close with Tarkin, but I am his master all the same. He is currently tracking down a rebel group that supposedly stole the design plans for the Death Star. We will have to see what he does when and if finds them."

"Rebels have stolen the plans for the Death Star?"

"Yes, an oversight on my part. I had the plans placed in a less-secure location believing that Tarkin would want to steal a separate copy from the ones in the Death Star's own systems to ensure that there were no surprises waiting for him. The plans that the rebels made off with are exact replicas of the ones in the Death Star's own system in that they make no mention at all to the hyperwave relays. A pity it seems that Tarkin wasn't even thorough enough to want to check them. Still, I think there is little that a band of rebels can do with the plans. They certainly don't have the resources to build one and it would be easy enough to track them down should they try to sell them."

Audrey rubbed his chin as his mind ran through the details. "How long before everything is in place?"

"Everything is already in place Audrey. It had to be. I cannot count on Tarkin's patience any longer. This is to be my final inspection of the Death Star before I formally turn control over to Tarkin. Once that happens I imagine it will only be a matter of weeks before he makes his move."

"So the rumors aren't true, the station _is _operational."

The Emperor smiled slyly. "Never listen to the rumors Audrey, my boy. One way or another, they will always deceive you."

"And Tarkin?"

"He's already onboard, awaiting my arrival." The Emperor turned and started to move away from the viewport, but as he reached the small stairwell that separated the viewing area from the rest of his quarters he paused, "Which is why you won't be joining me, Audrey."

Audrey, stunned, waited for an explanation.

The Emperor, still turned away from him, continued. "He doesn't know what to make of you, Tarkin that is. He sees you, like all of the other Grand Moffs as an eventual rival for power. But you don't play the game the same way he does. You don't concern yourself with matters of the Fleet, but your OverSector is well governed and your people love you." The Emperor paused. "He thinks he can use you."

As the Emperor continued his regal stroll towards the door, Audrey turned from the viewport and grabbed the railing in front of him. The confusion in his voice was apparent as he called out to his master. "I don't understand, Your Majesty. If he thinks he can use me, why not let him. I can discover exactly what his plans are."

The Emperor paused mid-step and turned to face his friend. "Listen Audrey," he spoke gently, "I don't want you to speak with Tarkin. At all. You have to understand Audrey, you're an excellent leader and I think you will do tremendous things… but deception doesn't come naturally to you. You are capable of flattery, sure, even simple lies, but not deception. You would never be able to convince Tarkin that you were on his side. He would see through your ruse and all my plans would be for naught."

Audrey waited in stunned silence as the Emperor's words hung in the air.

"It is not a bad thing Audrey. You are an honest and truthful person, even when you lie. It is a rare thing, especially among politicians, and it is one of the reasons I trust you so. Do not be offended by these things that I have said, they were not meant to hurt you, but to help you.

"Audrey you must understand your role in all of this. You are a man of peace. There will come a time when men of peace like you will safeguard the galaxy, and all of its citizens will prosper and hold your name blessed. But that time is not now.

"The galaxy is fractured, the Republic was already crumbling and even with the supposed stability of the New Order We are staring into a dark abyss Audrey, whether anyone recognizes it or not, one that could spell millennia of untold suffering across the galaxy."

The Emperor's voice grew more intense as though each step he took towards Audrey made him stronger. He spoke with a passion Audrey had not heard since those days so many years ago when he had first spoken about the death of the Republic and the birth of the Empire. Audrey was a helpless captive before the power of the Emperor's words.

"The galaxy is being torn apart by the petty ambitions of men like Tarkin. And the only thing that can save us is a man of even greater ambition. A true man of war. A man who will once again conquer the galaxy, create order out of chaos and bring together all of its disparate people under the same banner. I can be that man Audrey. _I_ will grind my enemies into dust and scatter them to the solar winds. And with one strong and absolute ruler, the galaxy can finally be healed. And it will be safe once more for men of peace like you to take your deserved place in history."

In deafening silence, the Emperor turned and walked out of the room. Audrey watched him leave without speaking another word. The galaxy as he knew it had changed forever.

It was the most daringly audacious plan Audrey had ever heard, but he wasn't sure it was worth the risk. "You realize that you could be starting a civil war that will tear the Empire apart?"

The Emperor's face looked haggard, as though he had been struggling with this very point for hours. Through the transparent viewport in front of them a wave of maintenance tugs danced through the vastness of space, pulling and releasing loads for the workday ahead.

"Audrey, that is precisely what I am trying to avoid. But the battle is coming one way or another and this is the best way I can ensure that it is as quick and one-sided as possible."

But Audrey still wasn't convinced. "You're sure Tarkin will take the bait?"

The Emperor inhaled deeply. "Tarkin's been cautious so far, but he's an opportunist at heart. If he thinks his advantage is big enough he'll push for a coup."

That had been Audrey's read on the man, too. In the few instances they had met, Tarkin struck Audrey as the kind of man who had no concept of subtlety; his notion of cracking an egg was to slice a lightsaber through it. He was a most egregious politician who nevertheless fancied himself a shrewd devil, making his true intentions all the more obvious. Any man who spoke candidly with him could tell that Tarkin had his sights set on one thing and that was the Imperial throne.

Anyone who thought that Tarkin was close with or felt any sense of gratitude towards the Emperor clearly had no sense of history. The original deal struck between Palpatine and Tarkin had been made more than eighteen years ago, just as the Clone Wars was drawing to an end. At the time, Wilhuff Tarkin was a ruthless governor who ruled with an iron fist over Eriadu, a key military staging planet in the Core. His resolute leadership during the Clone Wars had earned him a reputation among many of the officers of the Fleet even as it alienated his people.

By the close of the Clone Wars, it had become clear to most of the galaxy that a change in government was needed. It was felt by most that, isolated on the capital planet of Coruscant, the Republic's governing body, the Galactic Senate, had become too vast, too bureaucratic, and too corrupt. And the Clone Wars had demonstrated that the Senate was no longer even capable of keeping the peace. While Palpatine, as High Chancellor and leader of the Senate, held enormous public support and confidence, there was a minority opinion shared by many high-ranking Fleet officers, that the whole Senate, Palpatine included, should be dissolved to make way for a leaner, more effective government that wasn't part of the Coruscant-culture. Among this minority, Wilhuff Tarkin was a popular choice.

When Palpatine made his decision to seize power, he knew that this minority would play a crucial role in his fate. The strength and unity of the Fleet was the key to preserving order as the change in government was instituted. If control over the Fleet wasn't seized absolutely, if even one ship launched under rebel command, it could start a chain reaction that would dissolve the galaxy into a civil war from which it might never recover. He needed the _whole _fleet and only by bringing Tarkin's constituency into his camp, could Palpatine make his claim as Emperor irresistible and absolute.

Tarkin was no fool. While he knew that he had a great deal of support in the military, he couldn't count on more than a fraction of them to back him in a play for power. And while his heavy-handed nature may have endeared him to the strict disciplinarians in the Fleet, the civilian population wasn't nearly so fond of him. The charter of the Republic had made governors subject to judicial review by the Senate and for years Tarkin's career had been blackened by constant calls for impeachment from various human rights organizations claiming war crimes against him on Eriadu. Tarkin knew that to make a bid for power then would be political suicide, so he had no choice but to accept Palpatine's proposal and bide his time, building a power base in the Emperor's New Order.

Now, almost two decades later, it was finally coming to a head. Tarkin had demonstrated tremendous patience, quietly solidifying his power base in the military but the Emperor had put into place a plan that would once and for all rid him of Wilhuff Tarkin. It was a game of chess that had played itself out for eighteen years but now, thanks to this new and daring plan, the Emperor was only a few moves away from checkmate.

Everything hinged around the Death Star.

The Death Star was a mobile battle-station the size of a small moon. Packed with hundreds of thousands of troops and bristling with weapons including a planet-destroying laser, it was the ultimate power in the galaxy. For the last eighteen years the Emperor had been careful to never give any hint that he was aware of Tarkin's plotting, so when it came time to appoint someone to command the Death Star, Tarkin, the obvious choice, never caught an inkling that such an appointment might be a trap. But while the Death Star may have been supported by Tarkin, it had been built under the close supervision of Palpatine and his agents. And while Tarkin was certainly aware of the Death Star's capabilities, he was not aware of some of the station's hidden systems. It was the nature of these systems and their deception that the Emperor was now describing to Audrey.

"Tarkin has no understanding of subtlety," explained the Emperor. The lighting was dim enough in their private cabin that the drive trails from the tugs each provided a slight illumination, casting faint shadows that floated like banshees about the room. "He thinks in terms of Star Destroyers and Death Stars, not agents and hidden computer programs. He thinks that if he can marshal a great enough military force, I will have no choice but to submit to him."

As though to make his point, the ship they were on began to change course until the whispering ballet of the tugs was replaced by the hard, cold steel of the completed Death Star.

"And if he's right?" Audrey asked. He felt intimidated by the Death Star. It was an awfully powerful weapon to put into the hands of an enemy.

"There's more to the Empire than the Fleet, Audrey," came the grave reply.

"Of course I understand that, Your Majesty, but without the Fleet to maintain order, what will happen to the Empire?" Sadness crept into Audrey's voice as he raised his concern. The more he thought about it, the greater the threat seemed to the Empire he cared for so deeply. "If Tarkin does attempt a coup d'état, you can be sure that he will do so with at least a portion of the fleet. What happens when our mighty Fleet is forced to defend against itself?"

Starlight, reflecting off the surface of the massive battle station, filled their cabin with additional ambient light. The Emperor placed his right hand upon Audrey's left shoulder as though to console him as both men continued to stare out the viewport at the monstrosity upon which the Emperor was pinning his hopes. The Emperor owed Audrey no explanation. He was the Emperor and his will would be carried out one way or another. But by offering an alternate point of view, or questioning some assumption the Emperor had made, Audrey had proven himself time and again to be worthy of such a dialogue. And although the Emperor knew that Audrey would unquestioningly carry out any order from his Emperor, he felt much more confident if he was able to convince Audrey.

"I hope it will never come to that Audrey. That's why we need the Death Star," said the Emperor, removing his hand from Audrey's shoulder and using it to gesture at the small moon before them. "If Tarkin believes he is in complete control of it, then he won't need to try to use his influence to subvert portions of the Fleet. He will think that he can demand anything he wants so long as he has the power to destroy worlds at a whim."

Audrey could see the value in that. Tarkin's influence was scattered across the Fleet; if he made his play for power using them, the ships could disperse throughout the galaxy making tracking them down a nightmare. If he were confined to a single vessel, even one as large as the Death Star, they could at least keep him and his defection contained.

"So you had the Death Star constructed just so you could confine Tarkin's mutiny to a single vessel?" Audrey had wondered for years, since he first found out about it, why the Emperor would elect to construct something so massively wasteful. The small pockets of resistance to the New Order were scattered about the Mid- and Outer Rim territories. They needed smaller, faster ships to deal with that menace, not a single massive battle station.

"Of course that's not why I had it built. Do you think I'm mad? Do you know how much money and steel went into building this thing? No, this station was built for another reason entirely, but it will suit our needs here quite well."

This wasn't the first time that the Emperor had spoken of "other purposes" or coyly alluded to some far off threat in the future. It frustrated Audrey that something so critical as to warrant the construction of a Death Star would be kept so secretive. But he was the Emperor, and it was his prerogative to keep whatever secrets he wished. Still it disappointed him that even after all these years, he hadn't earned the Emperor's trust in this matter.

The Emperor must have noticed his disappointment. "Don't be discouraged Audrey, someday you will be ready for the responsibility of that particular truth, but not today. Today such knowledge would do nothing but distract you from the work that must be done here and now. Someday you will be ready to leave and join the select few others I have sent out to ward away the far-off threat, but today I need you to aid me in resolving the current threat: Grand Moff Tarkin. Will you do that for me Audrey?"

Audrey turned to face his longtime friend and master, their eyes meeting in agreement. There would be no more discussion of the distant future, what they would focus on was here and now. "I will, Your Majesty."

The Emperor again clapped his hand upon Audrey's shoulder. "Good, my boy. Now where was I?"

"You were explaining how you can disable control of the Death Star remotely."

"Ah yes. There are forty-eight key computer banks that control the primary power systems for the station. If even half of these go down, the station will be crippled, take them all out, and the station becomes no different from any other moon in the galaxy. No lasers, no engines, no escape."

"And you're sure you can shut them down remotely?"

"Absolutely."

"You've tried it?"

"No, but it will work just the same. The coding is already in all of the computer banks."

"And if Tarkin or one of his people find it?"

"They won't."

"But if they do? Or if he finds some way to bypass it?"

"Audrey, you don't understand, they won't. We're not talking about a technician coming across some piece of code and eliminating or bypassing it in the system. These commands are hard wired into the computer banks and those banks are absolutely secure from someone like Tarkin because their utterly and completely open."

Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I've been trying to explain to you Audrey. Tarkin doesn't understand subtlety. The worst thing I could do is place some sort of security barrier between him and those computer banks. If those rooms were sealed by foot-thick walls it would draw attention. For this to work, Tarkin has to think that the Death Star is completely under his command."

The Emperor took a breath. He had clearly rehearsed this line of reasoning in his head many times before. "Tarkin only thinks in very limited terms. It will be his undoing. As far as he is concerned, if the troops and officers on the Death Star are loyal to him, he is certain he can control everyone else through them. I have let Tarkin hand-pick the Stormtrooper battalions on the Death Star, but do you think he has any idea who the technicians and maintenance people are?"

"No," Audrey replied, suddenly grasping the depths of the Emperor's plan. If the Emperor were to control the whole power structure of the Death Star remotely, then all of Tarkin's forces will be for naught. The stations primary weapon won't be able to fire, troops would be unable to move, even fighters won't be able to be launch. All that might, all the strength that Tarkin would be counting on to make him irresistible would crumble in his hands.

"How will you control it?" asked Audrey, now focusing on the technical aspects of the plan rather than its merit.

"Are you familiar with a hyperwave relay?"

It was clear that Audrey was not.

"There have been several set in each of the main computer banks and when a signal is activated, each will complete a circuit, paralyzing the station's power grids."

"So you are in communication with these relays now?"

"Not quite Audrey, the relays are one-way. If they sent out any signals, the likelihood of detecting one of more of them would be much higher. They are lying dormant until I send the signal."

"But what if Tarkin decides to use the weapon without your knowledge?"

"Think Audrey, we know that Tarkin is aiming at the Imperial throne. There's really only one world that he could target."

Audrey thought for a moment. "You don't mean…Coruscant?"

"Of course Coruscant. The man wants to rule the galaxy and Coruscant has been the seat of the galactic government for thousands of years. When he makes his move, it will be at Coruscant."

"But how can he destroy the seat of power if he wants to claim power?"

"Think Audrey, he doesn't have to destroy it. He only has to show up in orbit around Coruscant and force my hand."

"But how can he threaten to destroy the planet and hope to maintain support for himself. People would be furious, disgusted with him."

"No doubt he will first broadcast that he has discovered terrible secrets about myself and my rule. He will say that he has come to confront me for my crimes and he urges all loyal citizens of the Empire to find refuge elsewhere until matters can be sorted out. In the mean time he will declare himself in direct control of all Imperial forces in and around Coruscant."

"But won't you be able to countermand those orders? You are the Emperor."

"Of course I'll be able to countermand those orders, on the planet at least. But there's not much in the way of actual defenses on the planet. Coruscant's defense has always rested upon the sector fleet, and communication with them can easily be blocked out by the powerful radio jammers I made sure were a part of the design schematics for the Death Star. No, the sector fleet will be forced into inaction, especially because the Admiral of the sector fleet is one of Tarkin's biggest supporters."

Audrey was beginning to see how carefully the Emperor had orchestrated events, making sure that Grand Moff Tarkin would feel absolutely certain of success right up until the moment the floor dropped out from under him.

"But even with Coruscant and the sector fleet neutralized, you will _still _be the Emperor. How in the world will he be able to justify his actions?"

"How did I justify my creation of the Empire? With the capital and myself neutralized, Tarkin will be effectively in control of the Empire already. Once that happens, it will be very easy for him to solidify his support amongst the Fleet, and with control over that, it will be business as usual across the galaxy, just with a different leader. Sure there may be some riots, but with the power of the Fleet at his disposal those can be stamped down rather easily. And you can be sure that with a man like Tarkin, those riots will be put down in a most brutal and public manner. It won't be long before fear of reprisals from the Fleet pacifies any resistance to his rule."

"Then you're so sure the Fleet is already on his side?"

"It isn't about sides, Audrey. The one thing we engrain into our officers from day one is chain of command. They follow their superiors, who follow their superiors et cetera. It is only the highest ranking admirals and generals that have any freedom of movement. By isolating me from the chain of command, Tarkin simply ensures that there is no one to supersede his commands and if I know Tarkin, he knows exactly which admirals and generals he will need to dispose of and he will already have plans in place to deal with them."

"You're so sure that you know _exactly_ what he'll do?"

"I have studied him for many years Audrey. I know what is in his heart. He has been waiting for eighteen years to make his move. He will see events lining up neatly to his favor and he will believe with all of his heart that he deserves this. He will believe that all of his patience has finally paid off and the Empire that he has so long dreamed of leading will be his."

"And what of Lord Vader?"

That question seemed to catch the Emperor off guard. "I am unsure about Lord Vader. He has grown more…distant over the past years. I had expected his anger over the fate of his wife and their unborn children to fade over time. But it hasn't. If anything his mood has grown darker and I have begun to feel as though he may no longer be suited for command. He is close with Tarkin, but I am his master all the same. He is currently tracking down a rebel group that supposedly stole the design plans for the Death Star. We will have to see what he does when and if finds them."

"Rebels have stolen the plans for the Death Star?"

"Yes, an oversight on my part. I had the plans placed in a less-secure location believing that Tarkin would want to steal a separate copy from the ones in the Death Star's own systems to ensure that there were no surprises waiting for him. The plans that the rebels made off with are exact replicas of the ones in the Death Star's own system in that they make no mention at all to the hyperwave relays. A pity it seems that Tarkin wasn't even thorough enough to want to check them. Still, I think there is little that a band of rebels can do with the plans. They certainly don't have the resources to build one and it would be easy enough to track them down should they try to sell them."

Audrey rubbed his chin as his mind ran through the details. "How long before everything is in place?"

"Everything is already in place Audrey. It had to be. I cannot count on Tarkin's patience any longer. This is to be my final inspection of the Death Star before I formally turn control over to Tarkin. Once that happens I imagine it will only be a matter of weeks before he makes his move."

"So the rumors aren't true, the station _is _operational."

The Emperor smiled slyly. "Never listen to the rumors Audrey, my boy. One way or another, they will always deceive you."

"And Tarkin?"

"He's already onboard, awaiting my arrival." The Emperor turned and started to move away from the viewport, but as he reached the small stairwell that separated the viewing area from the rest of his quarters he paused, "Which is why you won't be joining me, Audrey."

Audrey, stunned, waited for an explanation.

The Emperor, still turned away from him, continued. "He doesn't know what to make of you, Tarkin that is. He sees you, like all of the other Grand Moffs as an eventual rival for power. But you don't play the game the same way he does. You don't concern yourself with matters of the Fleet, but your OverSector is well governed and your people love you." The Emperor paused. "He thinks he can use you."

As the Emperor continued his regal stroll towards the door, Audrey turned from the viewport and grabbed the railing in front of him. The confusion in his voice was apparent as he called out to his master. "I don't understand, Your Majesty. If he thinks he can use me, why not let him. I can discover exactly what his plans are."

The Emperor paused mid-step and turned to face his friend. "Listen Audrey," he spoke gently, "I don't want you to speak with Tarkin. At all. You have to understand Audrey, you're an excellent leader and I think you will do tremendous things… but deception doesn't come naturally to you. You are capable of flattery, sure, even simple lies, but not deception. You would never be able to convince Tarkin that you were on his side. He would see through your ruse and all my plans would be for naught."

Audrey waited in stunned silence as the Emperor's words hung in the air.

"It is not a bad thing Audrey. You are an honest and truthful person, even when you lie. It is a rare thing, especially among politicians, and it is one of the reasons I trust you so. Do not be offended by these things that I have said, they were not meant to hurt you, but to help you.

"Audrey you must understand your role in all of this. You are a man of peace. There will come a time when men of peace like you will safeguard the galaxy, and all of its citizens will prosper and hold your name blessed. But that time is not now.

"The galaxy is fractured, the Republic was already crumbling and even with the supposed stability of the New Order We are staring into a dark abyss Audrey, whether anyone recognizes it or not, one that could spell millennia of untold suffering across the galaxy."

The Emperor's voice grew more intense as though each step he took towards Audrey made him stronger. He spoke with a passion Audrey had not heard since those days so many years ago when he had first spoken about the death of the Republic and the birth of the Empire. Audrey was a helpless captive before the power of the Emperor's words.

"The galaxy is being torn apart by the petty ambitions of men like Tarkin. And the only thing that can save us is a man of even greater ambition. A true man of war. A man who will once again conquer the galaxy, create order out of chaos and bring together all of its disparate people under the same banner. I can be that man Audrey. _I_ will grind my enemies into dust and scatter them to the solar winds. And with one strong and absolute ruler, the galaxy can finally be healed. And it will be safe once more for men of peace like you to take your deserved place in history."

In deafening silence, the Emperor turned and walked out of the room. Audrey watched him leave without speaking another word. The galaxy as he knew it had changed forever.


End file.
